So long ago
by ShadowsXareXallXIXhave
Summary: What happens when the inu gang finds a strang inu hanyou badly hurt in the forest.Who is she? And why dose she look like inuyasha? Yha I know theres alot! of storys out there like this but give it a chance Kay! pairings inuXkag. rated T, jest to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry ppl this is my first fic sorry its so shot but I'll try and make more chapters ASAP. But school is a pain right now so i can only write on the weekends. And I'll only continue this if ppl like it if not then i'll go hide in a corner sigh And never try my hand at writing again... _

_Disclamer: I do not own inuyasha or any inuyasha C's,but I do own my OC.See if I owned inu then KagXinu would have happend allready! xP xP -. Oh and pls fogive the grammer&spelling I know it sucks bad!_

It happened so fast she could not doge the attack...This youkai was strong really strong... The girl was about "5.7" in height and had beautiful silver hair which went down to her knee's, she also had dog ears upon her head, and golden eye's. In those eyes you could see so much fear, which was strange because this inu yokai usually never had such an emotion.

_."Baka... This youkai is jest to dang strong.. and I've lost to much blood I can't st..ay...awake..."_she thought to herself well trying to doge yet another blow from the youkai.

She knew she was fading fast she had to end this now! She unsheathed her sword which at first sight looked rather dull, but then it transformed into a very sharp looking katana, which seemed to glow from the inside. She yelled "winds of hell"

A massive fire wave shot right at the youkai, it screamed as it turned to dust. She fell to the ground

laying in her own pool of blood._ "How can this be...I can't go yet I... still ... have something...I must do..." _She thought this as her world slowly faded into the warm darkness of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N)Thanks sooo much for the reviews I'm glad you guys like it so far.. And I'll try and write every weekend.. But I can't be sure okay... Cause well school and all. But I'll shut up now...

" " talking

( ) in head

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any inuyasha characters

Chapter 2

It was a beautiful spring day and it was business as normal with the inu gang." SIT uff!" "What did you do that for wench" "sit!" "Uff! What was that for! For calling me a wench!" Feh whatever..""Sango? Inuyasha and Kagome are at it again, "Jest let them work it out by them selves okay mir...""PERVERT!" ... Slap! The perverted monk now had a hand shaped red mark on his face. "But Sango I told you I can't control my wondering hand you now that..."Yha right monk you know that you like to rub her a... Sit! "What the hell was that for?" "you know what!" ( _Stupid wench always sitting me. What's that sent it smells like... blood? Hanyou blood!_ _What the hell_)

"Kagome there's some thing up ahead, and it smells of hanyou blood?"Inuyasha started to run in front of the group, what he sal was a strange site indeed. There was a yong hanyou laying on the ground in her own pool of blood about 10 feet in front of the gang, she looked to be about inuyashas age. And about another 20 feet past that was the remains of a dragon yokai, it looked as if something had put it into an inferno. " oh my kami!" kagome said as she sal the girl.. She quickly ran up to her and inspected her wounds. "Inuyasha grab my bag would you!" "Don't tell me your going to help her!" "Of corse I am Now get me my bag Now! Or I'll say it!" " Feh! Fine jest don't say it!"

Kagome got out all her bandages and antibiotic, and rubbing alcohol. She said " inuyasha you and miroku go over to that clearing I have to remove her top" "feh whatever come here monk lets go before the wench gets mad" " I herd that you know!" "feh!" ( _Wow she looks jest like inuyasha, same hair same cute doggy ears!... Even her cloths kinnda are the same... scary!_) "songo could you help me with her?" "Sure kagome" She started to remove the top half of her kimono, which was a maroon color.

What she sal wasn't pretty, she had a huge wound across her whole chest, going from one side to the other. Kagome gasped as she sal this, so did Songo. " even know she is a hanyou.. I'm surprised she's not dead" " I as well am surprised that she was able to withstand such an attack" Kagome disinfected the wounds and put antibiotic on the massive wound, her and songo wrapped the wound up tight with bandages.( _Dang! I need to stitch this up but I forgot the stuff I need at home! I'm such a Baka!_..._ I hope that she can heal without that._) " Can we come back yet!...What's taking you so long?"

"Yes you can come back now its safe" " Kagome I wonder who she is? And why the hell dose she looks like me!" " I don't know inuyasha, but who ever she is she in pretty bad shape!"

"Know that you mention it she dose rather look like you...excepted for... well she's a women.."

Miroku got an evil grin upon his face. ( _feh... perverted monk, is that all he ever thinks about!_)

"Whatever... we need to find a spot to camp tonight, that clearing were me and the monk were should be fine" Kagome tried to pick up the girl but fail miserably. Inuyasha gave her a fed up look and pick up the limp body and carried her over to the clearing and set her down gently. "There you happy wench!" " Inuyasha she said sweetly SIT! "Uff!" ( _Stupid wench!_)

(A/N)I hope you guys like it... I know its anything but perfect but.. I still hope you like it..

Bye! Oh and I hope that I'm making inuyasha like himself.. If not then I could use some tips on how he should acted.. Well bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ppl how is ya'll! Well any way here's a another chap.. Thanks crazyinuyashasusshomoruG.. I think that's how that is but, any way yea I know that its Sango jest forgot is all...hah I'm suck a Baka at times Lol but now with the chap hope all my loyal fans out there and my new fans like!

Disclaimer: you know the drill I don't own Inuyasha or any characters blah blah!

( ) Thinking

" " talking so forth and so on

Chapter 3

"Start dream"

(_Her mother had jest had her new baby brother who was a hanyou, jest like her. " Okaasan Okaasan:A/N that mean mother:_ _"He's jest like me!" "_ _Yes Inuyasu he is" " mommy what's his name?" " I don't know dear, how about inuyasha!" " That's_ _a great name mommy!"_

"_Lady Izuko : A/N If anybody knows her name pls tell me:_ _there's a youkai attacking the north wing of the_ _Castel. We must get you and Inuyasu to safety!_" _The servant then help his lady to her feet, her one year old daughter by her side. Inuyasu sniffed the air_, _some thing jest didn't seem right here.(UhOh I have to tell mommy that thing is not one of are servants!) Inuyasu then put herself between the servant and her mother. " Get away from her!"_

"_Yasu what's going on with you don't be so Rude!" "But mommy that's not one of are servants!" The so called servant now had a smirk on his face. " So the mutt figured it out huh!"_

_Izuko jest stood there in shock fear in her eye's, holding the new born child close. He lunged for her, in a spit second Inuyasu was in front of her mother and took the hit. She slammed into the wall_ gasping_ for air_, _as she fell unconscious_. "_Yasu!" Her mother screamed in horror_ _as she watched her girl go flying across the room. " serves the mutt right" Said the intruder._

_Izuko_ _ran to her daughter to see if she was injured. The youkai jest stood there mincingly. He then decided that he would have some fun destroying his foes mate and pup's . " Izuko was now crying_ _please don't hurt her... please, please don't..." That same smirk appeared on his face again. He slowly walked over to Izuko and her pup's._

_izuko still holding her new born child laid herself over her children to try and protect them._ _He grabbed her and thru her to the side, Izuko was still holding her new born. He the took the limp hanyou, and proceeded_ _to the nearest window_ _stretched his arm back and thru her into the forest... Inuyasu flew a good 3 miles away from the Castel. " No!" Izuko said in a whisper. " And now what do we have here!" Izuko could now sense him near ( Finely he's come!) _

_The great inu lord himself now stood in front of his mate_. _He growled low in his throat ( This bastard killed my daughter he's dead!) Inutoushi :A/N is that how its spelled help: Lunged at this intruder and with one great swipe of his claws killed him. Then proceeded to go pick up his unconscious mate and pup in her arms. He knew that his other pup was gone now. He morned her death by howling a crimson howl into the night._

_But what Inuyasu's parents didn't know is that she was not dead after all.( Were am I ... Oh no mommy she's go..ne, I gues_s _I have to take care of myself now, maybe I should go back... but I can't bare to see that sight again. ) She stood up and wiped the dirt of her kimono, then started t_o _look for a place were she could live.)_

End Dream

Inuyasu woke with a start and set straight up, and grabbed the arm of the closest thing to her which was Kagome. "Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep" " I'm fine... but may I ask who you are!" (_Wow her eyes are even that same golden yellow like inuyasha's) _" Sure I'm kagome that's Sango, Miroku, And the one over there in the tree is Inuyasha, but you can't see him up there! And your name is!" " Oh its Inuyasu" (_Brother I've found you finely, its been 68 years since but I would know that sent any were!... But I can't tell him not yet..)_

" How did I get here!... Last time I remember I was fighting a youkai." ( _Her eyes and her face show no emotion jest like Sesshomoru.._creepy.) Kagome thought as she looked at Inuyasu. " Um... Well we found you in the forest unconscious and laying in your own blood, so me and Sango fixed you up" " Ah I see Then I am in det to you and Sango for saving me" Inuyasu said, still showing not the slightest bit of emotion. Kagome sweat drop " ahh... well that's okay really we were jets passing by that's all and sal that you needed help."

( _She I like... Maybe her and I could be freinds... No what am I thinking no one could ever want me I'm jest a stupid hanyou_) Inuyasu thought to herself well staring at the sky. Kagome yawed " Well I'm gonna go to sleep we can talk more in the morning, and you should get some rest those wounds aren't going to heal them selves" Inuyasu jest gave a small smile barely noticeable and laid down on her blanket and closed her eyes, but could not fall asleep so she jest lay there with her eyes closed thinking about everything.

I hope you like the chap and the dream part gave some info on my O.C soo I can't write another chapter intill next weekend kay bye! Oh and thank you to all my loyal fans out there and to my new fans as well Much thanks to every one! Oh and before I forget Inuyasu translation: "Calm dog" Which is mostly true but as you will see in future chap's not always true with Inuyasu.

Bye!

Xbookworm4evaX


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Ppl what's up? Sorry I've been gone for awhile… schools been a pain in the … well you know the rest But on with the story!  
( ) thinking " " talking ' ' A/N Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha characters.. Blah Blah! 

Chapter 4

She woke but did not open her eyes, she also tried to keep her breathing as even as possible. For fear that her brother might notice. (He's still in the tree asleep good.. Now if I can jest get up without him noticing) Inuyasu slowly opened her left eye only to be greeted with a terse stare which made her jump back a bit, but she quickly regained her composer. " what the heck…. You trying to kill me?" "who are you really?" Inuyasha gave her a strange look "I thought I told you earlier my name is Inuyasu" By this time every one was wide awake and staring at the two hanyou's , Inuyasha gave a glare that said mind your own business "feh!" Inuyasha walked back to the tree he had slept in the night before, " whatever" Inuyasu said as she tried to get to her feet. 

When she was finely to her feet she noticed that there was something hot & wet running down her stomach, now that metallic task filled her mouth… she knew she had reopened the gaping whole in her stomach, but refused to let that get the best of her. The blood hadn't seeped thru her kimono yet, and even then it was so red that you couldn't tell. (Dam…. Not now!) Inuyasu knew that her brother though naïve at times he could still pick up on this. She slowly walked past the others who were know going about the morning business " so how's my patient today" said kag 'A/N: I'm jest going to call her kag okay because her name is a pain' "I'm quit well thank you" Inuyasu said as she sat down and leaned back on a tree not far from camp. 

" That's great! Me and Sango are going to go get breakfast ready okay" Inuyasu gave a curt nod in reply… Kag went off with sango to make breakfast for the whole crew. (dam I don't know how much longer I can stay awake I'm losing so much blood… I have to stay awake) Inuyasha was in the tree straight in front of her, he decided that if this was a trap from some youkai he would wait in till it maid a move. Something in the air brought him out of his reusing, and when he realized what it was he turned his gaze towards the hanyou sitting in the tree across from him….. He could see now with his heightened senses that she was indeed bleeding. (why should I help her.. She never did anything good other then keep use from moving on with the search for the sacred jewel,….. Feh!.. Why dose it always have to be me!) Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and landed with a light thud, then proceeded to were kag and sango were cooking breakfast over the camp fire. " Kagome?" "yes… what do you want now?" 

"Feh!… wench…I thought that you would like to know that Inuyasu is bleeding" Kag's gave a small nod of understanding , then slowly walked to were Inuyasu was leaning against a tree. ( Kagome is coming closer I have to open my eye's so she won't ..think tha..t I..'m Hurt.) Inuyasu forced her eye's open and put a small smile on her face. Kag's came and sat down beside her "so everything okay?" "fi... ne " she grimaced as a sharp pain went thru her body. Her arms were tightly wrap around her waist in a desperate attempted to stop the pain. 

"Your not fine stop being so stubborn… like Inuyasha!" Inuyasu's temper ran thin at the comment but she jest gave a glare that most would run in fear from, but not Kagome. " Feh I'm fine I'll heal in no time its jest taking a little longer then usual" Inuyasu looked away and gave a "feh!" Kagome could now see that Inuyasu's kimono was a deep crimson red by now, kag knew that was Inuyasu's blood 

Kag's slowly got close enough so that she could look more closely at the spot were the blood was coming from. "Inuyasu as a friend please let me help you" ( man! She's like Inuyasha.. They could be brother and sister!) At hearing the word "friend" Inuyasu turned her head to look at kag's she could see that her intentions sincere, so she slowly got to her feet and followed keg's to were her backpack was. Inuyasu eyed the backpack suspiciously "Inuyasha you and miroku have to leave for a bit I have to redress Inuyasu's wounds" "what ever you say lady Kagome" said miroku with a perverted smile on his face. All Inuyasha said was "feh…….. whatever!" 

Inuyasu lay down on kagome's sleeping bag and slowly took the top half of her kimono off. Her waist was covered in bandages soaked in her own blood. Kagome winced at the site of so much blood, but started to remove the bandage gently. Inuyasu winced ever so slightly at the pain. What Kagome Sal underneath the bandage was not pretty, Inuyasu's wound had healed quit a bit. Blood still flowed freely from the wound and slowly ran down Inuyasu's stomach. "I'm going to have to sew you up okay, hold very still." Inuyasu gave her a very confused look, but complied with her. " What are you going to sew me up with?" Kagome gave a small sigh, and said " a special needle and thread…" " I see, very well then carry on"

Kagome proceeded to stitch her up. ( owe that hurts….. But I'm not going to say a word… not a word… After all I am half youkai….) Inuyasu closed her eye's (so tired jest for a moment…..) she feel asleep a little after that. Kagome wrap her up again and covered her in a blanket. (She looks like Inuyasha when she sleeps,…. I wonder.. Could she be…. Nah! Impossible!) Kagome gave her patient one last look, she never noticed that Inuyasu had a strange jade necklace.( That's a beautiful jade necklace I wonder were she got it!… Why can't Inuyasha get me something like that! ……. What am I saying he loves kikyo not me!)

Kag's sighed then started to walk the rest of the distance between her and Sango, to go help her best friend finish breakfast. " so? How is she?" "Ummm… Well not so great she's lost a lot of blood….. Some times I think I'm talking to Inuyasha .. The way she acts!" "Now that I think of it Inuyasu and Inuyasha act a lot alike!" " Yha I know sango its kindda creepy" "Kagome do you think that her and Inuyasha are relative some how maybe!" "Hahaha haha…." Sango had a small blush on her face because of embarrassment . "hay! Stop it kagome its not funny I was jest speculating that's all!" " I'm sorry sango-chan! Its jest well I was laughing because its what I was thinking to" " All well lets let her sleep for now.." " I agree Kagome-chan"

With Inuyasha And Miroku 

"so…. Inuyasha "  
"so what monk!" ( I wish He would get that grin off his face)  
"well what do you think of Inuyasu….. I mean she looks jest like you…" Miroku's perverted grin now spread across his face. "Excepted even better she's a women"  
"Do you want me to hurt you monk….. Cause your jest asking for it!" "feh! For one your totally wrong she doesn't look like me…. Her hair is a little darker then mine"  
"Oh ! …. Yha that's a big difference"  
What did say monk"  
"Oh nothing Inuyasha…. Nothing at all"

"Kagome should be done with lady Inuyasu by now.." "feh! Whatever!… lets go already"

They walked out of the forest, and back into camp. " lady Kagome how's lady Inuyasu?" " she's resting… she lost a lot of blood and I had to stitch her up" " We can't waist any more time on her we'll live tomorrow "  
"yha yha! Dog boy… I know we have to find the rest of the sacred jewel shards .." Kagome sighed heavily then went to go help Sango serve breakfast. (I hope that she'll be well enough tomorrow..)

A/N I hope you ppl liked it … I know it was kindda like the last chapter I did but next one will be better I promiss I wish I could write more but shcools a pain… you guys have no idea! Ughghhh! Roarrrrrr But anyway you jest want me to write soo I'll try kay bye! XMaidenXofXtheXdragonsX 


End file.
